


Radiate

by Tilltheendoftheline



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel, The Avengers
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Forgive Me, Mobsters, Secret Avengers - Freeform, Superpowers, Superslave, Torture, after civil war, i'm really bad at this i'm so sorry, mind controle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendoftheline/pseuds/Tilltheendoftheline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the secret Avengers hear about a girl, who's able to kill and torture people with just the blink off an eye, they start looking for her. Once they learn her story, the Avengers realize how many dangerous people with powers are still out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sea devil

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This story is inspired from a scene from Deadpool. Francis tells Wade that they make superslaves (they sell the people who mutated) and this story will follow Luna; a girl who fell victim to the same things as Wade. English is not my first language, but i try my best! And a biiiig thanks to my awesome friend who helps me out with this.

People always say how their world crumbles when they hear the diagnosis. Mine didn’t, if anything it created a whole new world, a world that revolves around cancer. It wasn’t just me, my parents and my little sister started to live in a world that was about cancer. We read cancer, saw cancer and thought about cancer. For years, they did everything to make the little world of cancer a little less dark. It didn’t help tough. With every new tumor, with every lock of hair falling from my scalp and with every new medicine, the world got darker and darker. I wasn’t able to see the other world anymore, it had blinded me. I wasn’t able to enjoy music or dancing and I didn’t care for animals or good food. The world of cancer had swallowed everything that I loved. After times of pitch darkness, a small light started to form. My family and I followed that light, put all our hopes in it. If we only would have known that we were acting like guppies following the light of a sea devil. I would have traded the light for darkness, if I knew what I had to sacrifice. 

The news that there was a cure for my cancer came as a god’s gift. After days of thinking and discussing with my parents we agreed to take the risk. It wasn’t approved by hospitals, but the man told us about many success stories. If I was going to die anyways, I may as well give this new treatment a try. Saying goodbye to my parents was the worst. They told me that I wasn’t allowed to have any contact with my friends and family for the whole treatment. That was the point that held me back. My parents and Nova, my sister were everything I lived for. They were the most important people in my world. It hurt a lot to say goodbye to them, but it was worth it, they told me. As soon as they brought me into their facility, I knew that I had made a mistake. I was used to clean hospitals and nurses in uniform. This was no hospital, it was dirty and there weren’t any nurses. They strapped me to a bed and everything after that was a true hell. It should have rung a bell, when they refused to tell us what the treatment was. It should have made me second guess it. But I was desperate, just like my parents and Nova. We wanted to fight for some hope and when we saw it, we grabbed it. 

Their treatment involved torture. They would freeze, burn or stab me. In their minds, they believed that a human contained cells that would mutate us. It would cure my cancer and would make me superhuman… or I would die. I wished to die. With every means of torture, I would pray to God that he would release me from this hell. I would cry and scream for mercy, until I noticed that it didn’t help. There wasn’t a God, not anymore. It was then, that I wished pain upon those who hurt me. I imagined how they would burn, how their flesh would blister and how their screams would kill the silence.

It felt like a dream, when I felt how my pain slowly disappeared. It was a perfect daydream when I started to hear screams of pain. They told me that I survived. The cancer in my brain, liver and lungs weren’t trying to kill me anymore. The torture didn’t kill me, the cancer didn’t kill me and I had gained the power of a devil. The torture stopped and I started to pray again. I prayed for seeing my parents and for the cancer to stay away. But once again, my prayers were ignored. I wasn’t allowed to leave; I wasn’t allowed to ever see my family again. They told me that I belonged to someone else now, and that I had a new life. A girl with a power like mine raised a lot of money, as they told me. Within days of gaining my power, they had shipped me off to a place far from home. My hopes of seeing my family grew smaller with every mile that I travelled. It was what they did. They looked for people who were close to giving up on life, people that were willing to give up everything they had. Once they would mutate, they would be sold. They didn’t made superheroes, but super slaves. And I was one of them. 

I leaned against the wall, while Mario was standing in front of the victim. He was good at intimidating others, I could easily overpower him, but I was still scared as hell. In front of Mario was a man, sitting. He was tied up and had a scarf pushed in his mouth. I saw how sweat started to form on his forehead. He must have known that he was in some deep shit. Mario turned his body a few degrees, so the man was able to see me. I wasn’t as intimidating as Mario. Nobody was ever scared of a 5’11” blond girl with big blue eyes. I was the living proof to not judge a book by its cover. 

“Before we start talking, I want to show you what my little girl can do…just in case you decide not to open your stupid mouth,” Mario smiled proudly. He slipped his hands in his pockets and took a big step back. The room where Mario, the man and I were standing in wasn’t very big, so I was able to stand in front of the victim within two steps. Mario always made sure that the room where I tortured people wasn’t big. He wanted to let people feel claustrophobic. It was dark, because the room was only lit by a small light bulb, right above the victim. 

“Don’t be too hard on him, babe. We still need to be able to hear him talk,” Mario said. I could hear in his voice how he enjoyed this. He loved me seeing torturing people. Mario was a sick man and I was his sick little puppet. I leaned towards the sweating man. His bald head was shining and his brown eyes were blown wide. He had an attractive face, if he didn’t show pure fear. I placed my hand around his throat and showed him a big smile. I didn’t need to do all of this to activate my powers. For the victim to feel pain, I didn’t even need to be in the same room. It was all about the act. I concentrated on the pain, the feeling of a knife ripping through skin, the feeling of organs being torn apart. I could feel how my eyes turned from bright blue, to a deep red color. The man didn’t even notice. His brown eyes rolled back in to his skull and I could hear how is started to scream through the scarf. It used to kill me on the inside, to hurt people like this. But after five years, it didn’t do anything. It was like brushing my teeth. 

“That’s enough,” Mario’s firm voice said. I released the man and blinked my eyes, the blue was slowly showing again. I stepped back to my place against the wall, so Mario could take over again. The man kept looking at me with pure fear in his eyes. He was breathing deeply through his nose and started to panic when Mario placed his hand on his shoulder. 

“You see; my girl is special. And what she just did to you…that was only the beginning. Now you can be all tuff, or you can be smart. I am going to remove the scarf and you are going to tell me exactly what you told to Cartelli, or she will have some more fun with you,” Mario said. I didn’t listen to the conversation any further. One would think that working for a mobster would be exiting and new every day, but it was nothing like that. After a few years I grew bored of it. 

“You can go, beautiful, but don’t go too far. I might need you if this sweetheart decides to be a dumb fuck again,” Mario said. I only nodded, before stepping away from the wall, to the door. This was the only thing I did for Mario. Cleaning up his mess by torturing them with my mind, or when I was really bored, with Jujutsu. Every time he wanted to intimidate another family or wanted to execute somebody, he used me. Whenever he didn’t, I was locked up in my room or was locked up in the little gym he made. I always used to train with a coach, who taught me many fighting sports, but those moments became rare. Now I was on my own a lot. I had closed the door behind me, to give Mario and his victim some privacy. Pablo was standing outside, ready to escort me back to the gym. 

“This one caved quickly,” Pablo’s deep voice sounded through the small hallway. I looked next to me, to see the big bodybuilder smiling. He ran his hand through his black hair and stopped to open the door to the gym. Pablo was a nice guy. He was once of the few who were with Mario before I came. 

“Most of them do,” I said. Pablo chuckled and started to nod. Pablo was my personal bodyguard from the beginning. I didn’t need one, but Mario wanted someone who looked after me every day. I knew that it was to make sure that I didn’t run off or hurt someone that was important. 

“When are you going to train with me? I would like to see if I could handle you,” Pablo chuckled, when I stepped inside the gym. I placed my hand on the doorknob and smiled towards the big man. 

“You wouldn’t survive me,” I said, before closing the door.


	2. Lioness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have looked up some information about weapons and the maffia, but i'm not an expert. Please forgive me if i made mistakes, i tried my best. 
> 
> ALSO the avengers are cominggggg

Being out in the field felt really good. I wasn’t allowed to go outside on my own, Mario liked me inside. I needed to be close in case he needed me, but the moments that I was allowed to go out, I enjoyed it to the fullest. I didn’t even care that it meant that I had to kill someone. Today was one such day that I was allowed to go outside. Mario didn’t come with me this time. He sends me together with some of his men. My mission was very clear. I was only allowed to kill one person, someone who had bugged Mario for years. The others were there to make sure that I had enough space to do whatever I needed to do. I was sitting together with three others. All of them were wearing black suits and had their hair combed back. They were holding on to their guns as if it was their prized possessions. 

“You know who we are after, right?” James asked, with a thick Italian accent. He was sitting right next to me with an Adler FAMAS 22 in his hands. Mario only worked with Italian (machine)guns. He didn’t trust the AK’s from Russia or a M series from the Americans. 

“Yes, Augusto Baldestare. Mario showed me his pictures. It’s not hard to miss a man with a scar as big as his,” I mumbled. Augusto had been in fights before. The man somehow knew how to get away from every attempt murder. Mario had almost killed him, a long time ago. That’s why Augusto had a scar from his left temple to the corner of his mouth. James narrowed his brown eyes and nodded. He seemed satisfied with my answer and returned to inspecting his machine weapon. The black van stopped in front of a big villa, it was a gorgeous house, with white walls and colorful plants all around it. It seemed like a normal house. 

“I’ll cover,” I said softly. I wasn’t able to protect myself against bullets, but then neither were the others. The only thing that I needed to do was wish pain upon the people in front of me. They would drop their gun before they could shoot anything. The men didn’t protest. James opened the door and moved his legs, so I was able to jump out of the van. Mario had given me my own outfit for missions like these. I wore a black halter top, with no sleeves. It wasn’t cropped, but because I wore my dark grey, baggy pants so low, it showed a little skin. I had a belt on my waist with a holster on it for my AF2011A1 double barreled, semi-automatic pistol. It wasn’t an outfit that was in my comfort zone. Before my mutation I wore clothes that didn’t reveal much of my body. But Mario wanted me to wear it, so I did. 

“Stay close,” James commanded the other men, when I started to walk. The house was so calm, I found myself wondering if there were children. It would be an amazing place for children to grow up. It was almost like my house, back in Eastport Maine. A presence woke me up from my daydream of Eastport. Someone was walking around the house, towards the front. My powers made me able to sense people a few meters around me. I narrowed my eyes and stopped walking. Before I hurt someone I needed to make sure that it wasn’t a child. I could never forgive myself if I hurt someone innocent. A large man, with the posture of a body builder walked around the corner. His small eyes went wide as soon as he saw the people in front of the house. He opened his mouth to scream, but before noise could leave his throat I used my powers to choked him. I imagined how my hand would close around his windpipe, how his face turned red and eventually blue. The man lost consciousness and as soon as his legs gave up on him, I released my grip on him. There was only one person I was allowed to kill.

“There is nobody outside anymore,” I said. James stepped beside me and chuckled low. He seemed pleased with how everything was going so far. 

“Good job darlin’. David, you and Al are going to clear out the left of the house. Georgi, go with Manlio to the right. I’ll stay with our little princes over here,” James smiled. He looked at me with a huge smile and started to walk towards the house. It bugged me how Mario’s men gave me nicknames. They never called me Luna or Eclipse, the name Pablo gave me. 

“Come on sweet cheeks, do your work,” Al mumbled, walking past me. My eyes narrowed again, but I didn’t do anything to punish them. Mario wouldn’t like it if I hurt his family. I clenched my jaw and started to walk. 

“We need to be fast. Augusto will have his men here within seconds. So work fast!” James said, before kicking in de front door. That was the end of the easy part of the mission. As soon as the door hit the wall, two man jumped in the all-white hallway. They were had the same kind of gun as James, but the Italian man was way faster. Before they could use their bullets, James had fired and hit them. The two men grunted and fell to the ground as blood started to leave their bodies. I didn’t bother me anymore to see people bleeding to death. Mario had made sure to expose me to enough violence to make my senses dull to it. I stepped over a body and stopped for a second to concentrate on the environment. There weren’t a lot of people in the house, I could sense ten. James looked behind him and stopped his pace. Someone was getting closer. A man ran in the hallway who punched James in the face with the folding stock of his weapon. I could hear bones break. He was too fast for James to react. The man noticed me, but he wasn’t fast enough to do anything. It would have been the easy way, to just hurt him with my mind. But I loved to fight. It was the only way I was able to lose my frustration. I grabbed the barrel of the 22. and pushed it down, as I kicked him in the face with my foot. The man grunted and fell to the ground. 

“The fucker broke my fucking nose!” James moaned. He had his weapon under his arm and held his nose in both his hands. I saw how blood dripped between his fingers on his black suit. A small smile appeared on my face. 

“Stay here, don’t leave me alone,” James screamed, when I walked past him. I looked over my shoulder while turning a corner. James would be fine, he knew how to fight and he had more than enough weapons to protect him. 

“You’ll live,” I said. James started to curse as soon as I walked away. I didn’t know any Italian, Mario had tried to teach me some words, but I refused. But I had lived long enough with Italian man to know enough cursing in their language. The sound of gunfire started to fill my ears, what was sign that I needed to hurry. The more people took notice of what was happening, the more people would come to help. I started to pant, as I ran through the different hallways. This house was incredibly big. I stopped running, when I reached the back of the house. The others had already been here. There were two dead bodies in the rose garden and another one on the marble stones. I felt a presence behind me. Someone was there. 

“I’ve always wondered when Mario would send his little angel. They call you Eclipse, don’t they?” a dark voice said. I looked over my shoulder, to see Augusto. He looked exactly like the picture. His perfectly white suit made his black hair look even more intense. He was holding a glass of rum. 

“There are many stories about you, you know? I must say, none of them capture quite how beautiful you are. He really got a gem,” Augusto said. He stepped outside, ignoring the dead bodies under him. Augusto intrigued me. There was something about him, what made me curious. I followed Augusto outside, until he stopped by the roses. 

“I was in the zoo the other day with my little girl. There was this lioness, not born in captivity. It always amazed me to see these powerful creatures, bowing to simple humans. They could kill them all so easily…with so little effort. You reminded me off that lioness. A beautiful, strong creature, controlled by an ant. There are no bars for you, yet you act as though they have you tied down,” he said. Augusto raised his glass and showed me a charming smile. He must have been really handsome, before the scar. 

“But I guess that a strong creature is nothing without a strong personality,” he chuckled. Augusto drank his rum and threw his glass in the grass. I narrowed my eyes and moved a little closer. The idea of murdering Mario went through my head many times. It would be quick and easy…but the risk was too high. Mario knew a lot of people and a lot of people knew what to do if I was ever to hurt him. My family was in danger if I didn’t obey. I was no lioness I was not a powerful creature. I was a weapon, ready to be fired by the owner. 

“Say hi to Mario for me, okay?” Augusto smiled. He turned towards me and closed his eyes. It was time to end this. I raised my chin and smiled when the man started to scream. His eyes turned in his skull and he had opened his mouth so far that the corners of his lips could rip. The screaming died out and Augusto fell to the ground with a soft thud. I would have turned around, to see how the other were doing, but something caught my eye. In the far corner in the garden, by the cherry trees, there were two people. There was one dark man, with red goggles around his eyes He wore a dark suit with crimson details on it. The one thing that was weird about him, were the wings attached to his uniform. Next to him was a girl. She had gorgeous dark hair and a dark red outfit. She had a red glow in her eyes, similar to the glow that appeared in my eyes whenever I hurt someone. It scared me that I hadn’t notice them before. Both of them had seen me murdered someone with my mind and I was not sure how they would react. I wanted to open my mouth, but another voice was faster. 

“You stupid, fucking bitch!” James yelled. I didn’t look away from the duo, until he stepped in front of me. I tried to look over his shoulder, but he made sure that I kept looking in his eyes. 

“Do you think this is a fucking joke! You left me for dead, you fucking whore! Mario Is going to hear about this. Now go, before I punch those teeth out of your mouth,” James screamed. I could feel saliva hit my face because of his angry screaming. I lowered my head and stepped back. It was easy for Mario’s men to cuss at me. They had Mario’s protection. I was not allowed to even think about hurting his men. He would tell me detailed stories about how he would hurt what I loved, if I hurt what he loved. They all used that to belittle me. 

“She’s fucking insane. Now go, before his goons come after us,” James hissed, before stepping away. The back garden was empty. There was no sign of the bird man and the red girl. I wondered for a few second if my mind had been playing tricks on me. But I was sure that I saw what I saw. They knew of my abilities and I had no chance of forcing them to shut up. 

“Come on,”. Manlio grabbed my underarm and pulled me with him. I got pushed in the van and within seconds, we drove away. I kept repeating the event of just a few minutes ago over and over in my head, while James was still cussing at me. The birdman and red girl confused me. I didn’t feel them coming, I didn’t feel them leaving…they were just there. Nobody had ever been able to do that to me since I mutated. They didn’t do anything, they just watched… it was so confusing. 

“Are you okay?” a deep voiced asked. I snapped out of my train of thoughts, to see that the van was parked in Mario’s garage. The men were gone and Pablo was standing next to the open car window. I frowned and shook my head slowly. It bugged me that I didn’t know what was happening. Mario always let me believe that I was the strongest mutant out there, but what if that was a lie. What if those two were mutants who were after me. Pablo placed his hand against my shoulder and smiled. 

“Don’t tell me that James got to you?” Pabo chuckled. I could feel his rough fingers slide over my skin. It was a comforting feeling. 

“There were these two figures…they saw me kill Augusto, but before I could do anything they were gone. They vanished in to thin air,” I said. Pablo frowned. I saw how he tried to hide his confusion, he didn’t want to worry me even more. 

“It probably was nothing. Come on, I want to train a little with you. Get out of the van. We walk to the gym together,” he said. Pablo was able to talk me out of the van in too the training facilities. Something deep inside me kept screaming that something was wrong. There was something going to happen sooner or later. Those weird figures weren’t just there. The voice in my head kept repeating to do something, but my body disobeyed. I went in too autopilot. Somehow I found myself fighting against Pablo, both panting and exhausted. The man had walked with me to the gym, were we had started fighting. I had thrown the bigger man on his back when I heard screaming. Pablo was back on his feet within seconds. He closed his big hand around my arm and pushed me behind him. It was normal to hear screaming in Mario’s house. He loved to torture people or drag prostitutes by their hair through the house. It was normal to hear screaming…but this was somehow different. Pablo and I both felt that it wasn’t a victim of Mario or just a regular girl. 

“Stay behind me,” Pablo said. I tried to look over the big man shoulder, but I wasn’t able to see past his posture. I never believed that there would come a day that Pablo tried to protect me. He always joked to me how he needed my protection and deep down, I felt like that was the case. But now that it came to it…I needed Pablo’s protection. I grabbed Pablo’s arm.

“Where is your gun?” Pablo hissed, when gunshots were heard. I pressed my nails in to Pablo’s arm, not able to response to his question. My eyes were focused on the door, ready to torture people with my mind, if they came inside. Pablo looked over his shoulder to me and sighed. He must have seen the fear in my eyes and realized that I wasn’t going to answer. The man grabbed my gun out of my holster and pointed it towards the door.

“It must be Augusto’s men. You know what to do. Kill whoever tries to get inside,” Pablo said. I looked up at Pablo and shook my head. It was the birdman and red girl. They were here for me. Fear started to leave my body and anger made place. They followed me home and now they were murdering the people that were my new family. I wasn’t going to let that happen. 

“I’ll handle this, just promise me that you’ll stay alive,” I said, while I let go of Pablo’s arm. I felt the man his eyes pierce through my body. He wanted to protest, but before he could react we heard how something pushed against the wooden door. Pablo placed his hand against my shoulder when the bolds of the door couldn’t handle the pressure anymore. The door fell to the ground, to reveal a large blond man in a blue and red uniform. He held a shield before his chest. Behind him stood the red girl. Pablo fired the bullets from my gun, but a red see through force field stopped them before they could reach their target. I felt how my jaw dropped. These people were mutants, like me. It scared me that I wasn’t able to protect Pablo from this. 

“Do it,” Pablo hissed, what triggered me right away to imagine the worst possible pain. The two mutants fell to the ground. They grabbed their heads and started screaming. I heard them begging, begging to stop. 

“Stop it! We are here to help!”. The bird man jumped in the door opening, with his hands in the air. I wanted to hurt him, just like his friends, but something stopped me. Pablo pinched my shoulder and stepped a little closer to me. He still had his gun up, ready to fire again.

“Talk, or I’ll kill them,” I said with a stern voice. The birdman pushed the goggles from his eyes and stepped inside the room. He still kept his hands above his head. 

“We are here to help you,” he said. Pablo stepped in front of me, while pointing the gun at the birdman. 

“That is Captain America,” Pablo said softly looking at the man at the floor. I had heard of the Avengers, a few years ago. Mario had told me that they were different then me, less powerful. He told me that they acted like the police and that they were our enemy. I never looked in to them, because they didn’t interest me. 

“Please let them go, we won’t hurt you or your friends,” the birdman said. He lowered his hands a little and looked back at his friends. Both of them had tears running down their faces. The red girl was close to passing out. Pablo lowered his gun and let his hand drop of my shoulder. 

“You can’t keep killing people; we need you to come with us. You don’t belong here,” Sam said, his voice got demanding. His brown eyes pierced through mine. I frowned and looked at Pablo for a few seconds. I was not able to leave this place. Mario had told me many times how he would kill Nova, my little sister or my parents, If I left him. I would have left this hellhole from the first day, if he didn’t threaten the most important people in my life. I could not let them take me away. I got ready, the end the suffering of Captain America and the red girl, by killing them when Pablo started to talk. 

“Go with them,”. I was so surprised by his words that I released the grip that I had on Captain America and the red girl. Pablo was here to keep an eye on me, to make sure that nobody would take me away. It was his job to keep me here and now he wanted me to leave. 

“Mario can’t hurt your family, he lied. When he bought you, they made sure that he would never hurt your family. They don’t want people to know that you are still alive. If Mario would even think about going to your family, he would get punished by the men who he bought you from. Go, you don’t belong here,” Pablo said. He placed his hand on my lower back, to push me towards the birdman. I was not able to speak. Every bit of information shocked me. Anger started to fill every part of my body. I would have been able to escape…if they haven’t lied to me. Everybody here had lied to me, because they were scared, because they wanted to use me. I felt how my eyes started to tear up. My fingers started to shake because of the anger flowing through my body. 

“Go, now!” Pablo yelled. He pushed me away again and the birdman took his moment to grab my wrist and pull me towards him. I didn’t protest. I let me pull away out of the room by the birdman. I was not able to process what was happening. Everything happened so fast. While I was still thinking about the stuff that Pablo had said, I was being dragged in a helicopter. Someone pushed me in a chair and within a few seconds I was in the air. It took me while before I realized that I wasn’t with Pablo anymore, or in Mario’s house. 

“Are you okay? You look lost,” a soft voice asked me. I looked next to me, to see the red girl. She looked worried…worried for me. I was not okay. My head was confused by all the different emotions I felt and my body hurt because I was so tense. I was everything but okay. She showed me a smile before she started to talk.

“I have been there. I fought for something that I believed was good. They were just using me for their own bad ideas. They helped me, just like we are helping you right now. Don’t worry, You will be okay. We are going to a save place right now,”. I didn’t get why she was nice to me; I had tortured her. She should not be nice to me. Nobody in this helicopter should have been nice to me. I would have killed them all if Pablo didn’t confuse me. I could still kill them. 

“My name is Wanda, could you tell me your name?” the red girl asked. She smiled again, trying to win my trust. I looked at her for a few seconds, before turning my head away.

“Luna,” I mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this hUUUGE chapter. It's the first time ever that I wrote this much but I loved it! In the next chapter there will be a huge surprise, i just came up with it and i can'T WAITTT 
> 
> thank you all for reading thanks


	3. Bat

I still did not understand why they took me, why Pablo let me go with them. Mario had told me that there were a lot of people who would want me, who would fight his family to get me. But I never believed that it was real. I looked away from the wall, to see how Captain America and his bird friend Sam were talking with each other. Wanda was still sitting next to me, with a book in her hands. Captain America stepped away from Sam and walked into another room, where I wasn’t able to see him. 

“That was Steve, he saved me too. Have you had this power your whole life?” Wanda asked. She didn’t look up from the page that she was reading. 

“No,”. 

Captain America stepped back in the room and stopped next to Wanda. The girl still didn’t look up from her book. 

“Put this on. I don’t want any jokes while we are still in the air,” he said with a stern voice. I looked down at his hand, to see a blindfold. I couldn’t help it but to chuckle. People were always so quick to jump to conclusions. I pulled my legs up and turned my head back to the wall. 

“You have two people flying the airplane. We are here with four but you have three other guards in the back. One of them is pissing, the other two are playing a stupid game… and is the other one sleeping? There is more than the eye can see,” I said. An awkward silence fell. Steve stepped back and looked at Sam, who shrugged. 

“She’s a fucking bat or something, I don’t know,” he mumbled. Wanda closed her book and got up from her chair. 

“She doesn’t need to see to use her powers. If I’m right, Luna can feel the people around her. Blinding her wouldn’t make you any safer,” Wanda said. Mario used to talk about me like that. As if I wasn’t even in the room. Since they had sold me off it was as if I wasn’t human enough. People could do what they want with me, whenever they wanted. I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against the cold wall. 

“How do we know if it’s safe. She could kill us all right now,” Steve asked. I noticed how Wanda walked back and sat down next to me. She placed her hand on my underarm to gain my attention. 

“Are you going to hurt us?” she asked. I leaned against the wall for a few seconds, before looking up. Captain America and Sam looked worried, they really did think that I would hurt them. 

“I’ve never in my life killed or hurt someone because I wanted it. Men like Mario and you forced me, but never took the blame. If you don’t give me a reason to hurt or kill, I won’t” I said. Captain America’s face changed when I compared him to Mario. He almost looked hurt. It helped for a few hours, nobody said a word. They left me alone, like the others did back at Mario’s. It gave me time to think about what had happened. Mario lied to me, my whole new life. Even Pablo lied to me. And now I was never going to see them again. The strange thing was that I felt homesick. I wanted to go back to that place even though I hated it. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn’t notice how I slowly started to chew on my nail. It was a bad habit that I have had since I was a little girl. 

“I’m just like you, you know,” Wanda broke the silence. She turned towards me and smiled when I looked at her. I didn’t understand why she was trying so hard. 

“The mind thing. People… fear me at first. But when they learn who I am and what I do, they notice that I’m not that scary,” she chuckled. She must be the one who activated the red fog that stopped the bullets. Wanda leaned closer and raised her hand. As soon as she crooked her fingers, the same red fog appeared again. It looked beautiful. 

“Before I met Steve, I worked for bad people. They made me believe that I was doing the right thing, but I wasn’t. I hurt a lot of people because of that. Steve and Sam taught me how to control my powers and use it for good things,” Wanda continued. She formed her hand into a fist, so the fog disappeared. Wanda smiled and looked up, to see my reaction. I did not know how to react to her story. She and I were not alike. 

“You don’t talk much, do you? That is okay. I get it, it must be scary. But you are safe now. You don’t have anybody bossing you around anymore. You are free,” Wanda smiled. She had placed her hand on my underarm and pinched me softly. 

“Just leave me alone. Tell me what to do and leave the whole friendly thing,”. Wanda got a hurt look on her face. The warm smile disappeared. 

“We are not going to tell you what to do, you know? That is the whole point of us rescuing you,” said a voice in front of me. Captain America and his friend both sat down in the two chairs in front of me and Wanda. Their eyes were stuck on my body, so they could see every movement I made. Steve leaned his underarms on his legs.

“Wanda saw that you had someone above you who was directing you around, that is the whole reason why we didn’t kill you,” Steve continued. He looked at Sam for a short second. 

“We wanted to help you,” Wanda mumbled. A sly smile appeared on my face. These people truly believed in whatever the hell they did. 

“You honestly think that I was not able to help myself? There was a reason that I let those idiots take control over me. I could have crushed them to death within a second, but I didn’t. Now my family is in danger, I am in danger, because of the three of you. Not everybone needs saving, some people are fine with their fate,” I said. Wanda’s dark eyes glanced towards Steve for help, but the soldier didn’t know how to answer either. He leaned back in his chair. 

“We’ll discuss this when we are with the others,” he mumbled. Nobody spoke to me the rest of the flight. They acted like I wasn’t even there anymore, something I used to hate. But right now it was the best thing they could have done. There was an internal struggle in my head between killing everybody and protecting my family or giving this… thing… a chance. After hours of flying in the clouds, the airplane started to lower. The city-like landscape had changed to a jungle. I had no idea where they had taken me. It wasn’t until the airplane landed and the doors opened, when I noticed that we must have been far away from America. A wind of warm air filled the small space and made my body temperature rise. Steve walked towards me, with shackles in his hands. 

“I know that you can literally kill us with the blink of an eye, but I just want to make sure that there aren’t any surprises,” he said, when he put them around my wrist. I didn’t care for the shackles. Mario had taught me how to fight without my hands and like Steve said, I could kill before someone even tried to hurt me. He grabbed my arm and pulled my out of the chair. 

“You don’t have to treat her as a prisoner, she’s our friend,” Wanda said, when we walked past her. Steve ignored her. The air outside the airplane was muggy and unpleasant. Steve and I were barely out of the plane, when a blue fog rushed before us. It was the same kind as Wanda made, only blue. I looked behind me, to see a man standing in the doorway of the airplane. He had his arm around Wanda. The man must have caused the blue fog, that meant that there were more mutants here. I looked at him for a few more seconds, to memorize his face. The man was handsome, with white hair and a tall and muscular build. He disappeared when Steve pulled me inside a building. 

“I am sorry that we need to treat you this way. The safety of the others is just more important at this moment. We need to figure out what to do with you,” Steve said. I turned my head towards him. He looked sorry, but I didn’t believe him. Steve didn’t trust me and this little act just made him think he had little control.

“Stay in this room, don’t try anything. You might be powerful, but there are more powerful people here. I will put a guard by your door for you if you need anything,” Steve said. He had opened a white door, that let me in a small bedroom. There was a simple bed with a nightstand next to it. The room had a small desk with some books on it and that was it. 

“Is that guard for my safety or for yours?” I asked. Steve ignored me. He unlocked the shackles and stepped back. 

“The bathroom is through that door there. We will be back to you soon. We will lock this door,” he said in a stern voice. I massaged the skin of my left wrist with my right hand. Steve walked back towards the door, where he stood still. 

“You honestly don’t seem like a bad kid, you just had bad people around you. We want to help you, Wanda wants to help you,” he said in a more calming voice. Steve stepped out the room and a guard closed it behind him. I didn’t try to escape. There was nowhere for me to go and I believed the fact that there were more powerful mutants here. Thereby, I began to be curious about this whole place. I sat down on the bed, to allow myself some rest. They left me alone for what felt like hours. Even the guard outside the door had to be switched, because he got tired. It was Wanda who opened the door. She held a tray with some pasta on it and a glass of water. The blue guy walked behind her and closed the door. 

“Here, I have some dinner for you. You must be starving,” She smiled. Wanda placed the tray on my bed, which allowed my nose to smell the food. I only now realized how hungry I was. 

“This is my brother, Pietro. He heard about you and wanted to meet you,” Wanda said. I pulled the tray towards me and started to eat from the macaroni and cheese. It wasn’t as good as the macaroni I ate at Mario’s, but he was an Italian, so he made sure that we had the best Italian food there was. 

“Enjoying the freak show?” I mumbled in-between bites. Pietro leaned against the wall, with his arms crossed. He didn’t look like his sister. 

“Nothing freakish to see,” he said in a thick accent. I raised my eyebrows and showed him a smile. Probably nobody suspected anything on the outside, except Wanda maybe. Somehow she was the only one who realized within a few seconds what I could do. 

“I feel like I should explain to you what happened. This all must be very weird to you,”. Wanda lifted her legs up onto the bed and turned towards me. “A few weeks ago we noticed you. There were a lot of different stories going around about a girl who murdered people, without touching them. Now, to us this sounded like a person with powers who was not able to control them, like Pietro and I in the beginning. We searched and found out where you were. From there on it was quite easy to track down what Mario had done. Sam and I followed you to your last mission, where you saw me. The way those men treated you… that was horrible. It was our mission to kill you, but after I saw your thoughts and what happened, I convinced the others to save you. And that is what we did,” Wanda explained. I looked Wanda in the eye, trying to find any lies or discomfort, but I found nothing. She really did try to save me; little did she know that I never could be saved. I put my fork down.

“Well, thank you. I appreciate that you saw potential in me and didn’t kill me the second you got the chance,” I said. Wanda showed her pearl white teeth in a big smile. She looked at her brother for a few seconds. 

“The others and I would like to help you. We could train you and show you the good sides of your powers, just like they are helping Pietro and me. We have a bigger bedroom right next to mine for you. This one is just for temporary guest, come on,” Wanda smiled. She jumped up from the bed and walked towards the door. 

“You forget the shackles,” I said, while raising my wrist. Pietro chuckled and Wanda stopped in surprise. 

“Of course I am not. You are not a prisoner. I know that you won’t hurt any of us as long as we won’t hurt you. And as if shackles would stop you. I can see what Is going on in your brain and that is not something I would want to fight,” she laughed. Pietro stepped towards me and took the tray from the bed. 

“But we could put them back on if you’re in to that,” he said when he was hunched towards the bed, to get the tray. He had turned his face towards me and showed a seductive smile. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,”. I got up from the bed to follow Wanda. The girl guided me through all different kinds of hallways. I would have been lost if it wasn’t for her. The building that we were in was huge and extremely white. We passed all different kinds of people, most of them wearing lab coats. It reminded me of the place that turned me into what I was, only cleaner and with nicer people. After a few hallways, we passed one that was partially made of glass. It revealed that we were in the jungle that I saw out of the window. Beautiful colored birds flew by and in the distance I could see a waterfall. I stopped walking to take in the beauty. 

“It’s amazing here, isn’t it? We are in Wakanda,” Wanda said. I had heard of that country; it was in Africa. That meant that I was far away from home. A deep feeling of homesickness got me. With every adventure, I was going further and further away from my family. 

“I miss them too, my family. Pietro is the only one I have right now. My parents are dead. May I ask what happened to yours?” Wanda asked. I felt how she grabbed my hand. 

“They are fine, I think at least. I haven’t seen them for… years. I think that they told my parents that I died, I’m not sure,” I whispered. I couldn’t even imagine how my family was right now, so many years had passed. 

“We will find them; we will reunite you with them,” Wanda said. I clenched my jaw and released Wanda’s hand. I did not want to her to feel sorry for me. 

“Can you show me my room? I want to sleep,” I asked, closing this small conversation we had. Wanda looked disappointed, but she nodded. 

“Sure, you are right. I could use some sleep as well,” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Pietro and Luna loves Pietro, so fuck Marvel. He never died okay, he's back. HE. IS. ALIVE. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this just as much as I enjoyed writing it, please leave a comment saying what you liked most!


	4. Dog

Being in here was like being a caged animal in a zoo. Everybody was allowed to walk into my room, to check out the freak. I would not have been able to count all the faces that I had seen those days. It was only after three days that Wanda came in to tell me that they wanted to speak with me. I had no idea who she meant with ‘they’. 

“Maybe we can go outside after this,”. Wanda walked beside me with a smile on her face. She had pulled the sleeves of her shirt over her hands. It still confused me that Wanda wanted to talk so much with me, nobody else had shown that kind of interest. 

“The jungle is amazing. Pietro and I go in there sometimes. We have spotted so many animals. And after all these walls around you, some fresh air can be good. Believe me, I know how it is to be locked in…being watched as an experiment,” Wanda said. Her eyes started to distance, as she was reliving a memory in her brain. 

“Sure,” I answered. The twinkle came back in Wanda her eyes. We turned a corner and stopped walking before a black door. 

“Don’t be nervous, it’s nothing, honestly,” Wanda assured me. The girl took my hand, before opening the door and stepping inside. I stepped into a small meeting hall. Steve was sitting closest by the door, with a dark haired man who had metal arm next to him. Pietro and Sam were sitting across from there. There were more people, but I had no idea who they were. I did remember their faces from when they came to introduce themselves in my room, but I had seen too many people to remember their names. 

“Thank you Wanda. Please sit down, you too Luna,” said Steve, pointing towards the only two empty seats. The person next to me had a face that I hadn’t seen before. 

“Luna, this is the King of Wakanda, T’Challa,” Steve smiled. I turned my head towards the man. He had a calming atmosphere around him that made me like him right away. He reminded me of my father, a wise man. 

“You are here in charge?” I asked. The King turned his head towards me. His brown eyes scanned my face before he nodded. It clicked right away that this would be the new boss, the new Mario. A sigh left my lips. The irrational part of my brain imagined a new life where I didn’t have to serve anybody, but that must have been a childish dream. 

“Who do I need to kill?” I asked. A smile appeared on the King’s face. He leaned in, so I was able to hear his voice better. 

“I might be a king, but I don’t have servers. You are free,” he said. I looked at the King with confusion. Mario’s men used that sentence a lot, but only to mock me. But I had trouble finding the sarcasm in the King’s voice. He laughed and leaned back in his chair. He seemed clearly amused with my confusion. 

“We would love to have you on our team, Luna. We know how Mario trained you and we know what you can do. You are valuable,” a blond man said. He was a little older than the others, but had an attractive face. He had visited me twice, just to ask questions about my training. 

“You could help us save the world. But we don’t want to force you to do anything. You are free,” continued Steve. Everybody must have been able to read the confusion of my face. It was a sick joke they pulled to make me believe that I was free. I clenched my jaw and shook my head. 

“Really? Three days ago you pissed your pants because you were scared of my abilities. And now you are letting me go?” I asked. Steve frowned. He was not expecting my answer. 

“I’m sorry about how I treated you. We didn’t know anything about you and I wanted to protect my friends. Now we know that we can trust you. You are not evil. There is no reason why you would not be able to walk around like everybody else,” Steve said. His cheeks had turned red, showing his embarrassment. My eyes were locked with his. I started to feel nauseous. Freedom was something that I hadn’t felt in five years, not at all in this new life. Nobody had ever given me the chance to explore my powers on my own, to judge when to use it. The idea of being in control made me feel sick. A warm feeling entered my body and I could feel my cheeks turn pale. Freedom was a concept that I had lost. 

“Luna? Are you okay?” Wanda asked. I could feel her cold fingers on my arm. Her coldness spread through my body and made me jump up. The chair I was sitting on fell on his back. Steve jumped up. It became harder to breath. The idea of this freedom suffocated me. A safety net that had been there was gone, I was on my own. I needed air. I pushed the fallen chair away and sprinted out of the room. The idea of being in charge of my own life made this world incredibly big. Too big for me to handle. I stumbled in the hallway and let me fall against the glass wall. Just before I hit the ground, two strong hands grabbed my shoulders. 

“Come on now Princess,” Pietro chuckled. Before I was able to fully realize what he was doing, I felt how he had pulled me off my knees. The man had pressed me against his chest while he ran off. Within seconds, the white walls had changed to the green of the jungle. Pietro put me back on my feet, but my legs gave up as soon as I tried to stand on them. I landed back on my knees, while a soft whimper left my lips. 

“Take a deep breath,”. Pietro put his hand on my shoulder and squatted next to me. Only now I realized that my eyes were teary. 

“Yo princess, stop hyperventilating. Wanda will screw me over if you pass out,”. Pietro placed his fingers under my chin so he could lift my face. 

“Breathe with me, come on,” Pietro said. He took a hold off my face with his hands, so I was forced to look at him. It took me a while to regain my thoughts. The idea of freedom had shut down my brain completely. I would have stayed in my panic, if it wasn’t for Pietro. He slowly released my face and helped me to get up. 

“Now what did the circus tell you to get so upset?” Pietro asked. He put his hands against his waist. I brushed with my hand through my hair and sighed. 

“They told me I was free,”. Pietro chuckled again. 

“Ah. You know, Wanda and I were locked up for a long time too. I don’t know if she told you this. We wanted to help the world and signed up for this program. It sounded good in the beginning, you know!” Pietro began talking. He had wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me with him when he started walking. 

“They gave us these powers, mine speed and her mind stuff. They separated us and put us in these tiny cells. Wanda and I thought we were able to save the world. But all we did was create more danger. You see, the people we worked for were bad, bad as one can be. Steve and the others helped Wanda and me realize that. They gave us freedom. I know how hard it is to be free after a period of time where there were people telling you what to do. We can help you. Freedom doesn’t mean that you are on your own. We can still help you,” Pietro continued his story. We walked through the jungle, while rare and colorful birds flew above our heads. Pietro stopped walking and turned towards me. 

“Wanda wants to help you. She knows how it is when your mind can do stuff. Honestly, she won’t shut up about you. Now, do you want to stay here a little longer or are we going to make a run back?” Asked Pietro. I lowered my eyes towards the ground. I started to feel shame for my reaction a few minutes ago. There was no reason for me to act out like that, I should have been grateful for what they had done for me. I owed them and all I did was run away. 

“I’d like to go back,” I said. I wanted to talk with Wanda. If Pietro was right, she would be able to help me understand what freedom was. Steve might even be able to show me what I was capable of. 

“Of course M’lady,”. Pietro showed me his charming smile before he picked me up again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my head against his shoulder. Being in Pietro’s arms while he was running was weird. It was as if you were in a rollercoaster that went way too fast. The G-force against your body was extreme. The only perk was that we were back in the building within a few seconds. Pietro stopped in a bedroom. It was much bigger than mine and looked like someone had lived there for a while. Wanda was sitting in the middle of the bed. 

“Luna! We thought you left!” Wanda yelled. She jumped up from the bed and pulled me into a hug as soon as Pietro put me down. It had been a long time since I had received a hug. Only now I felt Wanda this close I remembered how much I missed physical contact. I closed my arms around Wanda her back and pressed her closer towards me. 

“Nah, I took her out for a while. She looked like she could use some air,” Pietro said. Wanda and I released each other. 

“I’m so happy that you stayed,” Wanda smiled. The girl took a step back. She had a huge smile on her face, that made her even prettier. 

“I wanted to talk, about what I can do. I’m done with being a dog, listening to his owner. I want to be free…but I don’t know how,” I said softly. It wasn’t like me to just ask for help, especially after my mutation. Everybody did everything for me and everybody told me exactly what to do. There was no need for me to ask for help. But now I was on my own and I needed to learn about that.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short introduction to who Luna is and what she can do. The avengers will come in the next chapter(s), so don't worry! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed it writing.


End file.
